PDA
by DNAisUnique
Summary: BB fluff. Some people don't mind a little PDA...and some do.


**Thanks for everything. Y'all are the greatest. Fluff, and probably *slightly* out-of-character, hehe. It's fiction, I'm allowed. :D One scene was borrowed from an episode of **_**Remington Steele**_**. Kudos to anyone who can pick out the scene, and if you can name the episode, you are epically epic.**

**For Taylor. Happy birthday, love!**

**Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Brennan cast a sideways glance at her--well, she didn't know what to call him. "What are we?" she asked, breaking the silence they'd fallen into.

His position was the mirror image of hers--both on their sides, heads propped on their hands, facing each other--and they lounged on a blanket in the grass, taking in the sunshine on the unseasonably warm day.

He gazed at her for close to a minute without saying anything, just taking in everything about her. He was aware of every breath she took, every minute facial expression, every single sparkle in her eyes, and--he liked to believe--every thought that passed through her mind.

"'Co-workers' is most assuredly inappropriate," she continued when he didn't reply. "'Partners,' by definition, applies to us, yet we both know we passed the 'just' part a long time ago."

He chuckled and leaned into her, quickly pecking her lips before resuming his mirror-image position. "I'm assuming 'lover' doesn't work for you?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "It just sounds _wrong_."

"Then what are we?"

"I asked you first," she teased.

Then he leaned in again, a grin plastered on his face. "Doesn't matter _what_ you call us, we're Booth and Brennan."

Her eyes twinkled as she returned the grin and leaned in, too. Over the years, that phrase,--their names--in various forms, had simply come to define them. There were no single adjectives that could truly describe the essence of _them_. They were--and always would be--Booth and Brennan.

"Come here," he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. He cupped the side of her face, the L of his index finger and thumb coming to rest just under her ear. His fingers slid into her silky tresses as his thumb stroked the smooth skin over her cheekbone.

Their lips had only been connected for a few seconds when a voice laden with disgust broke the silence.

"Eww, what are you, like sixty?" the girl spat, glaring at them as she walked past. "Haven't you ever heard of no PDA?"

Booth and Brennan broke the kiss, but his hand remained where it was as they watched her hurry away.

"I think she just called us 'old,' Bones," Booth sighed.

"What does a PDA have to do with anything?" she questioned.

Booth chuckled. "Not _a_ PDA, PDA."

"What's the difference?"

"You're thinking about the handheld thing," he told her, "though I guess the PDA she meant could be that, too."

"You're not making any sense, Booth."

"It's not a technological device. The PDA she meant was 'public displays of affection.' Basically, she said old people shouldn't kiss in public."

"Oh," Brennan said with a slight shrug, twisting the front of Booth's shirt between her fingers and pulling him closer. "Good thing she was wrong about us being old," she finished, closing the short distance between them.

The make-out session began anew, and again, a perturbed voice interrupted them, spitting out the words with more venom than had the first woman. "Get a room!" the second woman yelled exasperatedly.

For the second time in a few short moments, the words were enough to tear Booth and Brennan apart and make them look up as the woman hurried away disgustedly.

Booth sighed and glanced at Brennan, only to find her pulling away and getting to her feet.

"Bones?" he questioned, slightly worried that she'd take off after the women who'd admonished them for celebrating their healthy relationship. "There's no reason to get upset. They're just kids mouthing off."

Brennan grinned down at him as she offered him a hand. He got to his feet, the look of question still spread across his features.

"I'm not angry, Booth," she smirked. "I think the second one had an excellent idea."

Booth stared at her wide-eyed, then grinned and pulled her to him, his hands resting on her waist as hers slid up his chest and over his shoulders, eventually coming to rest at his hairline on the back of his neck.

"Your place or mine?" he murmured as they shifted closer together.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of this place nearby…" she whispered, moving so there was virtually no space between them. "There's just something so _exciting _about getting a room," she finished, seductively breathing the words into his ear. "Don't you think?" she asked innocently as she pulled back.

He could feel the heat rising up his neck, embarrassed by her sexual behavior in public, yet completely turned on at the same time.

"I think…" he began--libido taking charge--as his hands snaked under the hem of her shirt and pressed into the warm skin just above the waistband of her jeans, "that you make any place exciting."

"You have _no _idea," she teased as she slinked from his grasp and bent to gather their picnic supplies. "Are you going to help me or just stand there?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and gazing up at him where he stood unmoving.

"When did you get so sneaky?" he joked, finally bending to help her toss the rest of the stuff in the picnic basket.

"I had a good teacher," she smirked, picking up the basket as she stood.

He was still grinning at her when he noticed a mischievous look in her eye. "What are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied in a tone of voice that told Booth she was definitely lying.

He shrugged and picked up the blanket, content to let her play her little game…for now.

Thinking she'd outwitted him, she took off in the direction of the parking lot. "Race you!" she called over her shoulder.

Booth laughed as he watched her for a split-second before standing and running after her. He gained ground on her quickly and caught up to her just as she reached the line of trees separating the park from the parking lot. Discarding the blanket, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, halting her progress and jostling her enough to make her drop the basket. He turned her in his arms and backed her against one of the trees, both laughing and panting breathlessly.

"That's not fair," she breathed as he kissed his way down her neck.

"You challenged me," he teased back, his lips never leaving her neck.

"Booth…"

He pressed against her. "What, you afraid of a little PDA?"

"No," she moaned, fisting his shirt and pulling it from his pants. "If I'm going to be arrested for public indecency, I'm glad I'm with you."

Booth chuckled and reluctantly backed away, extracting his shirt from her grasp. "You're right, Bones, we should probably take this inside before things get out of control."

"Yeah," she sighed and pushed away from the tree. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, Bones," he told her honestly.

"As soon as we're behind closed doors, the control is gone."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
